El Lobo En Mi
by micaelalove16
Summary: Una noche oscura, Jade es salvado por un enorme lobo misterioso. Lo que es aún más misterioso es que ella ha visto sus ojos antes, en otro lugar. Por no hablar de Jade siente una extraña conexión con la criatura. La respuesta está más cerca de lo que cree. Una historia Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD. EL SHOW DE VICTORIOUS, SUS PERSONAJES Y OTROS DERECHOS DE AUTOR ASOCIADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE OTRA PERSONA Y NO MÍA. **

**PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR Y ELIMINAR LA HISTORIA AQUI ESTA PERODON! ! PERO ME PASO DE TODO Y ME QUERÍA MORIR! BUENO A LEER.**

**EL LOBO EN MI.**

**EL CAPITULO UNO_HUIDA DE MEDIANOCHE.**

**NO HAY EN POV**

Desconocido para todos, ni siquiera beck, jade era una corredora. Lo hizo por varias razones. Se mantuvo en forma, por supuesto. Durante esos largos paseos siempre de noche, se encuentra capaz de pensar. Sola en el camino, bajo las estrellas, todo le queda claro. Solo sus padres sabían que era una corredora regular. Por lo general , ella corre entre 4_7 millas cada vez que salia. Ella siempre corría a altas horas de la noche, solo las estrellas para hacerle compañía. Ella amaba la soledad por que corría de noche. Se adaptaba a la naturaleza de la gótica.

En esta noche en particular , lo vio de nuevo. Desde hace varias semanas mientras corría, ella de vez en cuando seria descubrir lo que parecería un enorme perro. Desde que corría por la noche y en un ponto a través del parque, que era difícil de ver. El animal podría seguirla, pero siempre a distancia. Ella lo veía todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hizo, nunca estuvo mas cerca de unos 40 metros.

Las primeras veces que lo vio, ella retiro sus tijeras de su mochila en el caso de ser atacado. Pero nunca lo no la veía todas las noches, pero muchas veces estaba allí. Ella lo veía y luego desaparecía. Ella lo vería mas tarde, un poco ,mas abajo en su ruta.

En esta noche planeaba correr un total de 10 millas. Esa ruta se lo llevara por el parque muy arbolada, que estaba cerca de sus casa. Se dice que ninguna persona sana correría por un parque oscuro por la noche, pero también podría decirse que jade no es una persona cuerda. Ella siempre tenia un par de tijeras en su mochila por si acaso. Ella había a su compañero canino alrededor de la 3 milla. La siguió por alrededor de una media milla antes de perderle de vista.

Tenia poco mas allá de la sexta milla, cuando corría en Haverbook Park. El parque estaba oscuro y desierto. Unas farolas y palmaras proporcionaban una cierta iluminación tenue, a lo largo del sendero. Ella siguió su camino en su ruta normal, mas allá de las pistas de tenis y en el bosque cuando le golpeo en el pecho.

"Ugg.." Ella cayo de espaldas en el suelo, el viento tiro de ella.

De pronto se oyó una risa, y algo salio detrás del árbol. A medida que sus ojos se centraban , jade podía ver la forma de un hombre grande. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una rama grande y pasada. Jade adivino que había sido golpeada con eso.

Jade había arrancado las tijeras de su mochila, cuando un brazo le agarro de la mano. Sus tijeras fueron sacados directamente de sus manos y seguido de una patada en las costillas , enviando una explosión de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

"Te lo dije , vi como atravieso el parque. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer es esperar.

"Cariño"dijo una segunda voz mas ronca.

El primer hombre que estaba de pie sobre ella y saco un cuchillo."juega muy bien niña y esto no va a acabar tu y esto va a terminar en tu garganta."

"Espera a bajar", dijo el primer hombre cuando empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Jade de repente se lleno de terror al darse cuenta de lo iba a suceder. Trato de levantarse pero, pero el segundo hombre la sostenía por el era invenciblemente fuerte. Cada vez que ella intentaba luchar, le daba un puñetazo.

El primer hombre se había bajado los pantalones y había empezado a tirar abajo su ropa interior, cuando jade oyó lo que soñaba un gruñido instante después una forma grande y negra salto sobre el aterrizaje en la parte superior del primer hombre.

Los ojos de jade se abrieron al ver que era un enorme perro, que parece el mismo que le seguía. Algo en su mente le decía que no era un perro, que era un lobo. Se puso de pie derecho del hombre y fue directamente a su garganta, lo que hizo un vano intento de luchar. Un instante después, el lobo salvaje y muy eficiente le arranco su garganta. El hizo un sonido de gorgoteo horrible como su garganta fue arrancada de su cuerpo y se la comió. jade se encogió , como si ella pudiera sentir su sangre salpicar en todas las piernas.

El segundo hombre estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer nada al principio, todavía con jade totalmente asustado. Un instante después, el gran lobo soltó al hombre ya muerto y se volvió hacia el segundo nombre que rápidamente soltó a jade y retrocedió varios metros.

"Mierda estoy al lado" pensó jade con terror.

Pero el lobo salto rápidamente sobre ella y se puso entre ella y el segundo hombre. En la tenue luz jade rápidamente se puso un poco mejor con el lobo. Era grande y tenia un pelaje marrón en todo el cuerpo. Por supuesto , la característica mas destacada de la bestia en el momento eran sus grandes dientes , manchados de sangre.

Se quedo allí gruñendo ferozmente al hombre. Espalda arqueada, enseñando los dientes.

"¿Esto es lo que me protege?"jade pensó rápidamente."No puede ser" El hombre se mov a un lado, pero en cambio de posición del lobo así que una vez mas , fue entre ella y el hombre. Esta vez se avanzo hacia el hombre. Sus dientes ensangrentados al descubierto en su totalidad.

Un instante después, el segundo hombre se volvió hacia jade, ella se retiro rápidamente a la otra orilla del camino y se puso alerta varios segundos.

Como finalmente se volvió hacia jade, ella se retiro a la otra ruta asustada cogió sus tijeras y se las señalo a la gran criatura.

Sorprendentemente, gimió y se recostó , bajando la cabeza. Como un niño que tenia un perro y jade reconoció que esa postura era de sumisión.

Con cautela se acerco al gran se movió ni se quejo.

"Me estabas protegiendo". jade le dijo al lobo. Teniendo la oportunidad guardo sus tijeras y se arrastro al gran lobo. Extendió una mano, para dejar que huela. Curiosamente el lobo solo la olio una vez , como si ya conociera su olor.

Con cuidado, ella paso las manos por la piel gruesa. Era suave y al lobo parecía que le encantaba ser acariciado. La bestia gimió de nuevo y se froto contra ella.

"Te gusta es ¿No?" jade dijo, mientras se acercaba al lobo. Parecía responder con un ladrido juguetón.

Se puso de pie y el lobo parecía examinar sus piernas cubiertas de sangre.

"Estoy bien, esto no es mio." Ella dijo."Oh mierda", tenemos que dividir". jade dijo mientras miraba el cadáver del hombre que yacía solo a unos metros de distancia". " Dejemos que los policías por si mismos".

Pareciendo ladridos de información, el lobo parecía dirigirla al camino de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Ella lo siguió hasta el borde del parque , se detuvo en el semáforo de la calle y espero.

" Esto es una locura, un enorme lobo marrón me salva.¿Por que gracias..oh no estoy segura si es un señor o señora lobo. Mirando rápidamente de dio cuenta que el lobo era una hembra.

"Bueno, gracias Sra lobo. Creo que se adhieren a las calles a partir de ahora."dijo jade.

Curiosamente , el lobo asintió con la cabeza con lo ultimo que dijo.

Ella se arrodillo para acariciarlo por ultima vez y a la luz finalmente vio sus ojos. Eran hermosos esos ojos marrones. Entonces tuvo una extraña sensación.

" He visto esos ojos antes" Pensó antes de descartarlo.

Ella dio el lobo otra mascota y se froto contra ella cariñosamente." Mejor me voy a casa. Buenas noches". Dijo antes de volver a su casa corriendo.

Como sospechaba, el lobo la siguió hasta su casa. Parecía como si estuviera escoltando por seguridad. Cuando por fin llego a su casa se volvio a acariciarlo de nuevo, pero el lobo ya no estaba.

Jade entro en la casa, para lavar la sangre, se dio una ducha y se fue y se fue a la cama. Durante la noche , soñaba con lobos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jade entro a Hollywood Arts al día siguiente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el café en la mano, mirando a todos lados lados. Pero hoy estaba pensando en su misterioso salvador. Esa extraño lobo que la había seguido y finalmente la ha salvado. Cuando estaba estaba con ella sentía una extraña conexión con la bestia.

Se siguió a ninguna lógica, jade reflexiono. "Hasta ayer por la noche, por el lobo no se acercaba dentro unos 40 metros de mi. ¿ Como podía saber que ni siquiera quiero que me proteja."Ella medito aun mientras bebía su café. Era desconcertarte para ella y consume sus pensamiento esta mañana.

"HI Jade!" _ dijo una voz latina muy alegre, que sacudió a jede de sus pensamientos cuando estaba apunto de abrir su casillero.

Jade miro al intruso." ¿ Que quieres vega ?" ella rompió.

"Oh, yo solo quería decir hola, ver como estabas esta mañana ". dijo tori con una sonrisa.

" Siempre tienes que cuidar, yo nunca te presto atención, sobre todo acerca de ti ". y no puedo parar."

jade frunció el ceño y miro a la latina a los ojos. " Vete, Estoy bien No necesito nada de ti ."

Sorprendente mente tori giro sus tacones y se alejo.

Jade rechazo cualquier idea sobre vega, siempre molestando y volvio su cabeza al lobo que le salvo la noche anterior. "¿ Que había en esos ojos? "jade pensó. No podia quitarse esos ojos de la cabeza.

"Se que los he visto antes" jade murmuro para si misma, mientras se dirigía a clase.


	2. muñeca de trapo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LA MUESTRA DE VICTORIOUS, SUS PERSONAJES Y OTROS DERECHOS DE AUTOR ASOCIADOS SON DE PROPIEDAD DE OTRA PERSONA Y NO YO.**

**EL LOBO EN MI.**

**CAPITULO 2: MUÑECA DE TRAPO**

**PUNTO DE VISTA JADE**

Leí en el periódico de la noche, que no se encontró el cuerpo del violador convicto en el parque de Haverbook. Afirmo, que era el principal sospechoso de la series de violaciones que se habían producido en la zona. El articulo dice que ha muerto por un animal y parcialmente comido. La policía especula que era un lobo,coyote o león de montaña que había llegado a la cuidad.

" Te lo mereces bien cabrón" Me dije mientras leía el periódico.

Había decidido no mencionar nada del encuentro a mis padres, beck o cualquier otra persona. Deje que los policías estúpidos averiguasen esa mierda. No voy a perder el sueño por cualquier violador muerto, independientemente.

Un poco mas tarde me fui a remolque de beck, donde son sentamos en el sofá y ver la tele.

Beck echo un vistazo a la guía de la televisión." Entonces , ¿Que es lo que quieres ver? No veo mucho la televisión.

Me sonrió con emoción y saque mi ultima adquisición de mi bolsa." Aquí es el nuevo que se acaba de publicar el sábado. El rayo azul en DVD edición especial" El tijeretazo" " Con 92 segundos de cortometraje adicional"

Beck se quejo rápidamente " Ugg..No es nuevo."

Le susurre con desagrado y tome el DVD de la caja ." Tengo muchas ganas de ver esto"

" Bueno, yo no se. Se que te encanta esta película. Pero no es 50 minutos el tiempo suficiente". El tono de beck se convirtió rápidamente mas sarcástico. Ohh...Dispone de 92 minutos de cortometraje extra, va a ser muy fastidioso". Por la expresión de beck me di cuenta que no quería decir eso en voz alta.

MI sangre comenzó a hervir en ese punto. "Bueno , si tal vez quería ir y hacer algo, no ver la película. Siempre estas cansado pero yo quería pasar el rato allí .Y no vemos " El tijeretazo" nunca mas. yo le grite a el.

Las cosas fueron cuesta abajo desde allí y tuvimos una pelea mayor. Como sali furiosa, ya era de noche. Me termine y tenia que ir a correr la quemar la tensión. Aunque a medida que fui en coche , yo podría haber jurado que vi a mi amigo lobo de pie entre las sombras no muy lejos.

Descartado como una ilucion me fui a casa y me dispuse a correr. Me decidí ir por la ruta que va al parque.

Yo estaba en mi primera cuarta milla cuando mi amigo lobo apareció detrás de mi. Ella se quedo atrá al principio, pero pronto ella estaba corriendo a mi lado.

Me sonrió y siguió su camino. Admito que me sentí mas seguro que tiene a su alrededor. Mucho mejor protección de un par de tijeras, que concluyo. Ella se quedo a mi lado todo el tiempo , nunca va mas de unos pocos metros de mi. Instintivamente supe que me estaba protegiendo. Me gustaba estar con ella, se sentía bien. Como he tenido una extraña conexión con ella.

Yo solo corrí 3 millas y me detuve. Había quemado mi tensión y realmente no tenia ganas de ir mas allá Ella me acompaño a casa como lo hizo la noche anterior, y ella era mi fiel compañera en las proximas semanas.

La tarcera noche me encontré con unos diez kilómetros. Mi amigo lobo se mantuvo conmigo todo el camino.

Deje que el lobo se frotara contra mi y me olisqueo por todas partes.

yo no podía dejar de reír." Hey debo gustarte mucho" Le dije a ella.

Ella se quejo por lo que dije y se froto aun mas. Me sentí a gusto con ella, su piel era hermosa, de color marrón y gruesa y parecía que le encanta que le acaricie.

Los ojos. Cada vez que los veo esos ojos, tengo ese sentimiento extraño que los he visto en otro lugar.

"Que hay en tus ojos que me fascinan mucho. Me siento atraido por ti", le dije. El lobo parecia abrirlos mas como si me entendiese.

" Me gustas , y eso es mucho decir. No me gusta muchas personas o animales. " dije mientras caminaba a casa.

" Ni siquiera me gusta mi novio en este momento."

De pronto el lobo grito y salto hacia arriba y abajo con entusiasmo, haciendo que me doy una mirada extraña.

" No te entiendo a veces. A lo que iba. Mi amigo real es cat. Ella es un poco infantil pero el corazón es de oro. Puedo odiar a vega, sin embargo, siempre esta tratando de ser mi amigo y acercarse a mi. ¿Por Que no se va y me deja en paz.?"

Fue entonces cuando vi un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Me volví para para ver el lobo corriendo, corrió por la calle y desapareció entre los arboles.

" Que demonios fue eso ? " murmure.

El resto del camino a casa no vi al lobo en absoluto. Era casi como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos y ella salio corriendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente entre en la escuela, con el cafe en la mano. Cuando entre vi a vega en su casillero. Me prepare para un saludo siempre alegre por su parte y trate de pensar una respuesta insultante mente ágil.

Llegue a mi casillero y mire a vega. Solo con verla cerro su casillero y camino fuera, ni siquiera me mira.

"Parece que todo el mundo esta corriendo fuera estos días." Pensé rápidamente.

cuando termine en mi casillero vi a beck caminando hacia mi.

" No me disculpo, tu debes saber eso." dije pasando junto a el.

No hice caso a beck el resto del la mañana. Aunque curiosamente, me di cuenta de que tori estaba muy fría para mi hoy. Rara vez me miraba para mi dirección y no hizo ningún esfuerzo, para hablar conmigo en absoluto. Normalmente ella hace varios intentos de hablar conmigo. Hoy en dia cada vez que iba a terminar la clase, acababa de recoger sus libros y se fue.

Tori el día paso así. Por el almuerzo hablo con Andre y Robbie, pero no me hizo caso. Beck intento llamar mi intención , pero no le hice caso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fui a correr esa noche, y por primera vez en meses que estaba sola. Ni una sola vez vi a mi protector lobo. Me pareció oír un grito una vez, pero sanaba muy lejos.

Me encontré falta de mi compañero peludo y termino por rendirse después de dos millas.

Al día siguiente fue la repetición de la ultima jornada. Entre en la escuela y vaga me esto esta por empezar a mi, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo tenia que saber que la estaba molestando.

Le pregunte a cat si sabia lo que la estaba molestando a vega. En cambio me dio una historia de como su hermano cago un lego una vez. No era terriblemente servicial.

Fui antes del almuerzo cuando vi a vega en el pasillo. Tenia una cara que indicaba que estaba pasando algo. Me acerque a ella y la agarre de la muñeca. Antes que pudiera decir nada yo la arrastre hasta el cercano el teatro de la caja negra.

"¿Cual es tu problema vega?" rompí el silencio cuando la puerta se cerro.

Tori levanto los brazos. " jade nada, dijiste el otro día que querría que te dejara en paz y lo estoy haciendo. Ahora si me disculpas."

Tori comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta y fui a agarrar la muñeca de nuevo pero en lugar de eso me agarro del brazo muy fuerte tanto que realmente duele.

" Deja de agarrar mi muñeca " Ella sissio, mostrando un destello de mas ira.

A pesar de que tenia la mano sobre mi brazo un pensamiento vino a mi

"Nunca de dije eso el otro el otro día vega"

Tori apretó los dientes breve mente en frustacion y me miro. Debo haber tocado un nervio o algo así.

Como vi sus ojos marrones, ya que miraban a mi, de repente tuve una revelación extraña.

" Tus ojos" solté, mientras ella continuo manteniendo el brazo con manos de hierro. " Son los mismos que los del lob.. "

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de terminar la frase, cuando de repente me tiro hacia atras. Me golpeo la pared, a unos 6 metros de distancia y me desplomo en el suelo. Me había golpeado la pared con tanta fuerza, que me dejo sin aliento.

¿Que carajo?! DI un grito ahogado mientras luchaba para levantarme a mi misma del suelo. Después de un momento me las agarre para recuperar el aliento de nuevo me dolia la espalda y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Como me tambalee al teatro negro tuve una revelación mas. Nunca le dije a tori, pero yo se lo dije al lobo y el lobo tiene los mismos ojos que ellos.

"¿Que diablos esta pasando ? Me dije mientras me dirija a almorzar.

Tori estuvo ausente el resto del día. Me lo dijo cat mas tarde que había tenia una migraña y se había ido a casa.

Algo estaba mal estado y tenia saber por que. Vega me había tirado por la habitación como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Por no hablar, de sus moretones en su brazo. O yo estaba teniendo algún tipo de trastorno mental o tori vega era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parece ser.

Fui directamente a la casa de vega después de la escuela, pero nadie estaba en casa. La casa estaba oscura y no había coches en el camino de la entrada.

Frustrada me fui a casa. Cuando me senté en mi habitación, me preguntaba si me estaba volviendo loca. Ese lobo era real, por no mencionar que el violador muerto era demasiado.

después se hizo de noche, me decidí ir a correr. A largo plazo, me daría tiempo para solucionar mi problema en mi cabeza. No me esperaba ver al lobo.

Examine con cuidado todo lo que sabia mientras corría. Alrededor de las cuatro millas, una conclucion loca vino a mi. Tori de hecho, es un lobo? pensé que los hombres lobo solo existían en las películas como duendes o vampiros.

No hice caso y seguí adelante, pero poco después alcanzo para ver a mi compañero. me estaba siguiendo a distancia.

Me detuve en saco en una calle desierta , la mire hacia donde esta el lobo.

Di un paso adelante pero retrocedí.

" Esto es una locura", dije y empece a correr, sin hacer caso al lobo, ya que seguía siguiéndome. Después de un tiempo desapareció. Al final de mi carrera llegue a la conclucion de que me estaba imaginando cosas.

Mis padres fueron a pasar la noche; así que tenia la casa para mi. Fui a la casa y subí a mi habitación.

Ni siguiera lo vi al principio, pero cuando abrí la puerta y encendí las luces y entre en la habitación la vi.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver algo imposible. El enorme lobo marrón en mi cama.


	3. ¿Quien teme al lobo feroz?

** EL LOBO EN MI**

**CAPITULO 4; HUELE PARA SALIR**

**Punto de vista de Jade**

Me quedé paralizada. El lobo estaba sentado en mi cama. Yo no lo podía creer. Traté de pensar en cómo había llegado.

Entonces me di cuenta de la ventana había sido deslizada y abierta. Sin embargo, con el fin de abrir esa ventana, el lobo tendría que haber subido a un árbol y abrir una ventana. La cosa es que yo sé que los lobos no pueden subir a los árboles. Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Por ahí yo estaba bien estar con el lobo, pero aquí en mi habitación de repente estaba muy asustada. Una cosa que mato al violador en segundo plano, si quería matarme lo que yo estoy muerto.

"Tori" Solté en voz alta. No estoy seguro de por qué.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" escupí, cuando comencé a retroceder en mi habitación.

El lobo se sentó allí, inmóvil .. Simplemente plácidamente me miró, con los ojos de Tori.

De repente, el lobo empezó a cambiar. A los pocos segundos la piel parecía retroceder y desaparecer, la piel debajo de inflexión rosa. Las patas delanteras crecieron y se convirtieron en brazos. Las piernas se enderezaron y se convirtieron en las piernas humanas.

Un segundo después, el lobo se había transformado en una chica. Se sentó en la cama, desnuda como el día en que nació. Por extraño que fuera, lo primero que me pasó cuando mi mente esto "Sus tetas son sorprendentes."

Por supuesto, la chica desnuda en mi cama era Tori Vega.

Mi boca se abrió como mi mente trataba de comprender lo que acabo de ver. Tori saltó de la cama y me agarró mi bata de baño negro de la parte posterior de una silla. A continuación, tiró y se sentó en mi cama. Para una persona / animal que fácilmente me podría matar, parecía extrañamente nerviosa. Sus ojos seguían lanzándose hacia atrás y jugueteó con las manos.

" siento como una explicación es necesaria." Tori comentó que comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Ahora de nuevo que estaba nerviosa. Vega sólo lo hace cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

"Eres un ..." Comencé a hablar.

"Hombre Lobo. Sí, esa es la manera correcta para describirme." Tori dijo con cara seria.

"Fueron los ojos que me delataban." Le dije que se sienta en el otro extremo de la habitación. Miré tranquila pero me estaba volviendo loca. Yo reconozco que mis habilidades de actuación.

"Los que se mantienen, lobo o humano no cambian. Es lo único que no cambia."

Tori parecía avergonzado. "Siento que no debería haberte seguido pero, que era un error dejar que mis sentimientos son un espectáculo, pero si no lo hubiera hecho lo que hubiera sido ..." La voz de Tori se apagó.

Mi mente se concentró en una sola palabra de su última frase en particular. "Los sentimientos?" Dije en voz alta.

Tori se puso de pie y se frotó la cara con las manos, al parecer de la angustia. "Esto no va bien. Además del hecho de que soy un hombre lobo me gustas mucho .. er ..." Tori empezó a tartamudear nerviosamente mientras sus palabras se derraman.

"En realidad es más, tu eres tan hermosa. Te he visto en mi forma de lobo y yo no pude evitarlo. Quise seguirte, estar con usted para protegerte. Todo era tan instintivo. .. Oh Dios, ¿qué soy me dice ". Tori dijo estimulación y gesticulando nerviosamente con sus manos.

Una mirada a mi expresión muy sorprendida parecía molestar mas a tori. En este punto me di cuenta de que había empezado a que sea el valor que había, parecía desvanecerse ante mis ojos.

"Esto Jade lo siento, voy a permanecer lejos de usted. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie." Tori dijo y se desnudó y corrió hacia la ventana.

"Tori ¡Espera!" Lloré. Una parte de mí no quería que se fuera.

Un segundo más tarde pude verla por la ventana y se extiende hacia la rama. Tori luego cayó al suelo. En ese momento, Tori se transforma en lobo y salió corriendo.

Por lo menos una media hora me quedé en la ventana. Con la esperanza de que volvería, pero no lo hizo.

No hay nadie en POV

Jade casi no durmió esa noche. Ella daba vueltas, soñando constantemente con lobos. Tori en particular. Tanto en su forma de lobo y en forma humana. Jade en su sueño estaba persiguiendo a tori a través de un bosque. Ella alternativamente como lobo o su forma humana. Pero tan difícil como Jade intentara, nunca podría alcanzar. A la mañana siguiente llegó y Jade se fue a la escuela. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir a Tori.

En realidad Jade no sabía que la revelación era más grande. El hecho de que Tori era un hombre lobo o el hecho de que Tori tenía el que está de moda para ella. Era demasiado que pensar. Todo parecía muy contradictorio con Jade, Tori era una criatura fuerte mortal, pero se vino abajo cuando ella trató de decirle a Jade lo que sentía por ella.

Tori estaba tan molesta cuando se fue, Jade recordaba. Ella en realidad se encontró sintiéndose mal por la latina. Además de estar totalmente asustado. Independientemente de lo que estaba pasando, Jade sabía que Tori había protegido. Se sentía un parentesco o alguna conexión extraña con el lobo. Ahora se sentía algo parecido cuando pensaba en Tori. Jade no podía entenderlo.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Entrando en la escuela, Jade estaba tan nerviosa, sentía que iba a vomitar. Sus nervios se calmaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de Tori no estaba en su casillero. De hecho Tori no estaba allí.

Jade preguntó a Cat, quien dijo Tori todavía tenía una migraña. Jade ya no estaba nerviosa, pero la ausencia de Tori había dejado con esa extraña sensación de vacío. Ella todavía tenía preguntas, pero no iba a conseguir hoy en día ninguna respuesta.

Jade fue corriendo de nuevo esa noche. Con la esperanza de Tori se presentaba. Pero no lo hizo.

Durante los siguientes dos días después de que Jade no vio a Tori en la escuela o en su forma de lobo en la noche. La latina se había desvanecido en el olvido. Aunque ella quería, Jade no podía reunir el valor para ir a la casa de Vega por sí misma.

Después de tres días Jade comenzó a darse cuenta de que echaba de menos ver a su alrededor, ya sea en forma. Pero aún Jade no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería dejarla sola.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente Tori estaba allí, cuando Jade entró en la escuela. Jade pudo ver que Tori se veía muy triste y simplemente se dio la vuelta cuando la miró. Antes de Jade podía decidir qué hacer, Tori se apresuró por el pasillo.

Jade rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Tori a propósito se sentó lo más lejos de ella como pudo y nunca miró hacia ella. Su lenguaje corporal es uno de una persona que simplemente no quería estar allí. Parecía incómodo y triste.

Al igual que el almuerzo estaba empezando, Jade pasó a venir alrededor de una esquina y vio a Tori que salio de la oficina principal. Curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pasando, entró.

Demasiada sorpresa para Jade, Sinjin estaba a cargo de la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Jade se rompió.

"Soy un estudiante voluntario, que el hombre de la oficina durante el almuerzo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vega estuvo aquí, ¿Por qué?"

"No puedo decirte. Eso es contrario a la política." Dijo con nerviosismo.

Jade miró Sinjin mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio.

"5 ... 4 ... 3" Ella empezó a contar.

"A el 2 Sinjin entró en pánico y le entregó un formulario a Jade." Ella lo acaba de completar hace un rato. "

En cuanto Jade se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una forma de retiro oficial. Estaba lleno y firmado.

"Ella dijo que iba a volver a su vieja escuela."

Jade no sabía muy bien por qué, pero ella metió el papel en el bolsillo antes de salir corriendo.

Ignoró a Sinjin mientras gritaba. "No puedes coger eso."

Corrió en la dirección que Tori se había ido sólo unos momentos antes. Jade finalmente se encontró con Tori, justo antes de entrar en la cafe asfalto.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Jade dijo mientras sostenía el formulario.

"Hey" Tori protestó: "No tienes que tener eso."

La mandíbula de Jade se tensó como actuó la Latina. Luego le arrancó el papel en varios pedazos y los tiró a los pies del latina.

"No te irás Vega." Jade no quería que Tori se fuera, pero no estaba segura de por qué. No le gustaba esa sensación de vacío que tiene, cuando Tori estaba ausente.

Tori no dijo nada, pero su rostro se puso rojo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Jade, Tori agarró debajo de cada brazo y la levantó del suelo presionándola contra la pared.

"Mas fuerte de lo que pensaba."

"¿Por qué me quieres todavía alrededor. Te dejo sola. Pensaba que eso era lo que querías, incluso antes de saber acerca de mí." Tori dijo antes de dejarla Jade abajo y soltarla.

Tori se sentó en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared y se tapó la cara.

"Gracias." Jade dijo tras momento.

"Gracias por lo que,. por soltarte?" Tori dijo sin levantar la vista.

"No, no me refiero a eso. Esos dos chicos me iban a violar y hacer quién sabe qué más. Mataste a alguien por mí."

Tori movió sus manos a los lados de la cabeza, pero siguió mirando a su regazo.

"Sólo quiero ser una chica normal", dijo en voz baja. Ella dijo, su voz sonaba cansada.

"Pero yo soy un bicho raro", dijo Tori empezando a llorar.

Para Jade era extraño. El hecho de que alguien tan poderoso como Tori estaba rompiendo a llorar en un pasillo de la escuela secundaria, fue desconcertante. Jade rápidamente se acercó a Tori y la levantó.

"Vamos, vamos"

Tori lloró y no ofreció resistencia. Aunque Jade se dio cuenta, de que Tori ahora era muy capaz de oponer resistencia.

Jade condujo a Tori por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la limpieza y la condujo al interior.

"Aquí puedes llorar en privado." Jade le dice Tori sólo comenzó a sollozar. Jade acaba de poner sus brazos alrededor de la Latina . Para Jade, le pareció adecuado para consolarla. Era extrañamente agradable tenerla en sus brazos. Sus instintos le dijeron que lo hiciera y por una vez los escucho.

"Lo siento, te seguí. No siempre puedo controlarme cuando estoy en forma de lobo. Me gustas por lo que el lobo le gustas. Quiere estar cerca de ti, por lo que cuando me entere de esto no pude parar. Pero me odias, ¿crees que estoy loca también. " Ella sollozó.

"No, yo no te odio Tori y no eres un bicho raro. Esos tipos probablemente me habrían matado a mí si no fuera por ti." Jade dijo, mientras le frotaba la espalda de calmarla.

"Me siento como un bicho raro. Nunca fui normal. Nací con ello." Ella dijo mirándome.

"¿Eh?"

"Algunas de las veces la gente se convierten en hombres lobo por ser mordido. En mi caso quedó transmite de padres a hijos. Varía el tiempo de uno o ambos padres son hombres lobo."

"¿Quién de ustedes de la familia es lobo?" Me pregunto y no me fui y me senté.

**xxxxxxxx**

pov jade

Tori se sentó a mi lado. "Mi madre es. Mi padre y mi hermana son 100% normal. Mi madre es una mujer lobo. Si una persona tiene normal compañero humano ,un hombre lobo, que tendrá una descendencia lobo alrededor del 50% de las veces. Nací con la habilidad y porque soy capaz de controlar mi lado lobo un poco mejor. Me explico un poco. Cuando estoy en forma lobo no soy un ser humano en forma de lobo. Soy un lobo con los instintos y los hábitos de los lobos. Todos los hombres lobo conservan cierto grado de la mente humana, sino para controlar el lobo tiene plenamente mucha concentración. Aunque si usted es una buena persona que no le gusta hacer daño a los demás, eres parte del lobo será de la misma manera ".

"Pero tú mataste a ese hombre. Usted rasgó la garganta y si lo piensa se lo comió parcialmente. Lo siento, no era mi intención .."dijo tori.

Tori me interrumpió, con un poco de vergüenza. "No te preocupes por eso. Él te iba a hacer daño. Mi acción fue muy instintivo. Te protegí como si un lobo protegería a su pareja. Sé que no era nada de eso, pero mi lado lobo actuó por mi . fuertes sentimientos por ti no se preocupe, nunca te haría daño, ni en un millón de años ".

"Usted habla de su forma de lobo, como si se tratara de cosa totalmente diferente." Jade dijo con una expresión de desconcierto.

"De alguna manera es, yo sólo pienso en esos términos a veces."

"Pero tú eres fuerte en forma humana."

"Un regalo, en forma humana que conserva algunas de mis habilidades lobo. Mi sentido del olfato es unas 5 veces la de una persona y yo soy más fuerte que la mayoría. Por ejemplo, usted tenía huevos con un poco de salsa de Tabasco para el desayuno esta mañana. Usted come eso por lo menos una vez a la semana. Pero sobre todo usted acaba de comer cereal en la mañana. Puedo olerlo en ti y en tú aliento. Me doy cuenta cuando usted y Beck ha tenido relaciones sexuales, puedo olerlo en usted. Ustedes dos han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales mucho menos. No estoy haciendo nada, no puedo dejar de notar ".

Jade se sonrojó ligeramente. "Oh."

Tori miró al suelo. "Dado que el cat no esta , tengo que decirte algo."

Jade miro a Tori sospechosamente. "Qué"

"Beck le ha estado engañando a ti, durante los últimos 2 meses." Tori dijo con tristeza.

"¡Cómo!" Jade dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Quién? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Jade farfulló.

"Yo en realidad nunca la he visto. Pero podía olerla en él, incluso a la mañana anterior. Al igual que hoy. Estaba con ella anoche. Me siento fatal Jade. Sé que lo amas."

Jade se sentó junto a Tori de nuevo y cerró los ojos como si le doliera. "¿Quién?"

"Es alguien de aquí, en el Hollywood arts. Cojo sus huellas de su aroma aquí y allá. No era mi prioridad, así que nunca seguí el camino. Yo no podía decirle, sin que se conozca mi secreto. Ya que es mi única prueba , es mi sentido del olfato ".

Jade abrió los ojos y suspiró. "Quiero saber quién es. ¿Puedes averiguarlo? Olerla para mí?"

"Fácil"

" hágalo, por favor."

"Lo haré. Él es un tonto. Contigo toma un poco acostumbrarse, pero eres hermosa y divertida e inteligente. Eres muy creativa y nunca es un momento aburrido contigo."

Antes de Tori pudiera decir algo más Jade se movió y la besó a Tori. Jade en el momento no estaba seguro exactamente de por qué hizo lo que hizo pero en el fondo de su mente "sentía que era correcto", y ella también sentía una atracción casi magnética extraña hacia Tori.

Tori se sorprendió al principio, pero rápidamente respondió al beso. Su corazón saltó de alegría cuando los labios de la gótica tocaron los suyos.

El momento que había estado soñando desde el día en que vio por primera vez a Jade. Su profundo temor sembrado de ser rechazado por lo que era, se desvaneció rápidamente.

Para Jade que eran fuegos artificiales. Al igual que el viejo cliché, vio los fuegos artificiales cuando besó a la latina / hombre lobo. Sus labios sabían como las cerezas su perfume era embriagador. Todo el momento no fue planeado...

"Asombroso" Dijo Jade con una sonrisa mientras ella rompió el beso.


	4. HUELE PARA SALIR

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD. EL SHOW DE VICTORIOUS, SUS PERSONAJES Y OTROS DERECHOS DE AUTOR ASOCIADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE OTRA PERSONA y no mi.**

**El lobo en mi.**

**capitulo 4. **

**NADIE POV.**

Tori sonrió. " Yo te gusto"

" Yo no lo hubiera besado si no lo hiciera ". dijo mientras se levantaba.

"No te molesta que sea..."

" Bueno, es un poco extraño, pero voy a admitir que siento algo por ti. Se que suena raro vega pero esa es mi respuesta." jade le tendió la mano y ayudo a tori_._

_Jede en realidad sentía un poco mas que eso. Pero ella no dijo nada al respecto, ya que pensaba que era tonto. Fue esa extraña afinidad y atracción casi magnética que sentía. Era algo mas que atracción pero era algo vago e indefinido._

_" ¿Y ahora que jade?"_

_"Bueno, para empezar, quiero saber que mi ex_novio ha estado follando a mis espaldas. Tu has dicho que puedes olerla a fuera. probablemente esta en el almuerzo , como todos los demás"._

_Jede señalo la puerta. "Bueno, entonces, ya hacer lo tuyo."_

_Tori señalo por la puerta, con una extraña expresión de concentración en su rostro. Ella se detuvo y se paro en el pasillo._

_" BIEN", dijo. A continuación, tori señalo hacia el café asfalto. " por allí"._

_ Tori se acerco a las puertas de la cafetería con jade a su lado. " Normalmente yo no le presto mucha atención a lo que huelo. Se vuelve un poco molesto._

_" Lo tengo"._

_Salieron, para ver todas las mesas en el café asfalto lleno de estudiantes hambrientos. Tori se detuvo frente a la entrada de la cafetería varios segundos._

_Jade se dio cuenta de que tori parecía un poco apenada. " ¿ Que pasa tori?"_

_" Estoy tratando de distinguir su olor , entre los demás. Con el fuerte olor de la comida que no es tan fácil. Mi lobo lo cogería en un minuto._

_" Solo tomate tu tiempo vega"_

_Durante cerca de un minuto, Tori se quedo allí casi como una estatua. De vez en cuando iba a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro. Sus ojos se movían__ atrás y adelante todo el tiempo._

_De repente empezó a caminar a un extremo de la cafetería. Allí comenzó lentamente a rodear una mesa con 7 chicas. Uno o dos de ellos de dio una mirada extraña, pero el resto no le hizo caso. Después de su segunda vuelta , se detuvo justo detrás de una chica. Ella era muy linda, con una nariz chata y tenia el pelo corto de color rojo. tori luego apunto a ella.  
_

_" Kate Hanmond " jade silbo , sabia que bek esta allí. El era el compañero de laboratorio de química y eso era lo que jade sabia, que nunca hablaban después de las clases._

_Jede camino hasta la chica de la cabeza de rojo y se puso enfrente de ella._

_" PERRA" jade grito a la muchacha , mientras agarraba a kate por detrás jade arrastro a la muchacha sorprendida y conmocionada hasta la mesa donde estaban Andre, cat, beck y robbie sentados en la mesa._

_Jade prácticamente agarro a kate hasta beck que estaba muy sorprendida. " Estaba , follando con beck ? jade lo dijo con furia._

_Beck intento mantener la calma, pero kate entro rápidamente en pánico." Tu dijiste que nunca me iba a encontrar" kate dijo muy molesta. Un segundo mas tarde kate le dio una bofetada a beck._

_kate luego salio corriendo y jede centro su antencion en beck._

_"Mira nena, yo soy .." Eso es todo lo que beck llego a decir, porque jade le dio un puñetazo en la nariz cuadrada._

_Inmediatamente después, la nariz de beck empezó a salir sangre. Beck en este lugar, comenzó a correr y cat, andre y robbie muy sorprendidos._

_jade quedo hirviendo por unos segundos, solo mirando como el canadiense salio corriendo. tori le puso la mano en el hombro, al parecer para calmarla._

_"¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto Andre._

_Respondió tori. "jade descubrió que beck ha estado durmiendo con kate durante los últimos dos meses . Como haz adivinado, ya no son una pareja."_

_Jade resoplo y miro a tori." Vamos vega, vamos a comer algo. Me saltare los chistes de comida para perros, por ahora."_

_tori rodó los ojos. "Eres tan amable jade"_

_Unos minutos mas tarde tori y jade volvieron con bandejas de comida. _

_" Asi que de que estaban hablando, antes del desafortunado accidente de beck" dijo jade con una sonrisa._

_Cat señalo su nariz"accidente" tu lo golpeaste en la nariz jade"._

_" Gracias Mrs Obious. ¿Te importaría decirme si el cielo es azul " jade dijo con sarcasmo._

_Esta vez cat apuntando al cielo lleno de nubes , pero esta nublado, por lo que esta blanco ahora._

_jade gruño a cat, lo que le hizo retroceder con temor._

_" jade , basta ya". tori dijo, poniendo su mano su mano sobre la pierna de jade , por un instante , tori apreto con fuerza, jade sintió como la pierna estuviera en el vació. jade intento no soltar un gruñido._

_Tori odiaba hacerlo, pero jade estaba apunto de hacer llorar a cat._

_Jade se disculpo rápidamente. " Lo siento cat pero estoy un poco molesta."_

_"Eso es jade, Ok"_

_"Parece que jade hoy esta con las garras" Rex dijo._

_Jede solo sonrió y tomo un bocado de la encalada. " Fue gracias a el olfato de jade" _

_Todo el mundo miro a tori por un momento, quien se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer._

_El resto del día fue normalmente, aparente de la ausencia visible de beck. A medida que el día llegaba a su fin tori estaba en su casillero, de todas las cosas que pasaron hoy, el beso era en lo que mas pensaba._

_" Jade me beso", pensó tori felizmente._

_" jade me beso sabiendo que soy un hombre lobo". Un pensamiento mas feliz vino a la mente de tori._

_"VEGA" grito jade a tori haciendo que se le cayeran unos libros al suelo. _

_Tori frunció el ceño y se inclino para recoger sus libros del suelo. "Grecias jade"._

_Jade pensó un momento. " Hey, ¿ Como es que no me oliste venir?_

_"Te lo dijo, yo no presto mucha atención a lo que vuelo. _

_Trina en ese momento entro por la esquina.¿Estas listas para irnos tori? Te he estado esperando fuera durante 5 minutos"._

_"HE tu ". Se lo dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miro con desaprobación a jade._

_" No te puedes convertir en lobo apestas" dijo jade con una sonrisa._

_Trina jedeo con horror. ¿LE dijiste! ? le dijo trina a tori._

_Jade señalo la puerta. " Adiós vieja, yo llevo a tori a casa."_

_Trina resoplo y se enfureció. " Yo se lo dijo a Mama" _

_" ¿ Tienes que insultar a todo el mundo hoy jade?_

_" Hoy en día, si Por si sirve de algo, quiero darte las gracias por olfatear a kate probablemente yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta". jade dijo mientras se apoyaba contra su casillero._

_Tori sonrió." Entonces, ¿ donde vamos? _

_" Cena en el Nozu"_

_" Te refieres a una cita real y no falsa" tori dijo , casi saltando de alegría con __entusiasmo._

_jade rápidamente rodó los ojos, y luego hizo una sonrisa. " SI, si quieres salir conmigo"._

_"Oh, Dios si dios si. Esto es tan genial. Lo he estado esp..." tori empezó a decir con entusiasmo, pero jade le puso la mano sobre la boca de tori._

_" Abajo chica" Un si seria suficiente." _

_Tori logro contenerse, a duras penas " Si"_

_" Bueno, ahora a conseguir su mochila y nos vamos."_

_tori rápidamente cerro su casillero"_

_"A donde vamos jade? " pregunto tori mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento._

_"Nozu. Tengo un par de dudas. yo quiero saber en que me he metido, ademas de pasar mas tiempo contigo." dijo jade mientras cogía la mano de tori._

_"Así que mi primera pregunta, si existen los hombres lobo también existen los vampiros.?_

_Tori se extremecio visiblemente ante la mención de los vampiros?_

_"Si, existen. Pocos y distantes entre si. No pienses en ROBERT Pattirson vampiro sino como un asesino despiadado, frió y muy desagradable, Son criaturas muy solitarias. No hay tal cosa como clanes de vampiros o bares de vampiros. No le gusta la compañía de otros vampiros. Por supuesto todos los vampiros tienen esclavos de vez en cuando, pero se cansan de ellos, reciben lo que se llama divorcio vampiro._

_Jede espero hasta que subieron al coche y comenzó a conducir antes de preguntar._

_"Ellos se encadenaron al techo, el sol los mata, el viento y las lluvias arrastraron las cenizas. Luego el vampiro escoge un nuevo consorte y el ciclo empieza de nuevo. Por lo general son muy inteligentes y pueden ser tori con ansiedad._

_"Así que el sol los mata? _

_"Ellos no brillan, pero estallan en estaca en el corazon los puede matar. UN HOMBRE lobo lo puede matar si le quita la cabeza. ES algo de la magia que tiene._

_Ya veo. cruces y el ajo?_

_"El agua vendida, cruces y símbolos sagrados si. ajo por alguna razón no. No se puede decir que sea un experto, solo se lo que mi mama me dice .Pero si se y te diré de nuevo que son asesinos de alma fría"_

_"Muy interesante" dijo jade._

_Tori se detuvo y parecía mirar con cautela alrededor."Por lo que yo se solo existe una zona de Los Ángeles , pero mantiene un perfil muy bajo se alimentan de personas sin hogar , fugitivos o criminales, gente que no se puede aprovechar. Aunque de vez un cuando un estudiante universitario o joven desaparecen sin dejar rastro, pero esto no sucede muy a menudo."_

_¿Que pasa con los hombres lobo? pregunto jade._

_"Hay mas de nosotros. La mayoría de los nuestros, son buena unas manzanas podridas, sin una asociación informal de la zona y de vez en cuando se reúnen para discutir asuntos. No tenemos un líder global hombre lobo, pero creo que debería a ver uno, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Se reúnen para cosas como vigilar a los hombres lobos que se van de las manos o la negociación con un vampiro de vez en cuando. No se puede ser miembro de pleno derecho de manada hasta los 18 años".__  
_

_"Balas de plata, no te matan" ?_

_Tori asintió. Si, unas de las pocas que te pueden matar. Todas esas veces que me señalo las tijeras asi mi, incluso si me las hubiera pegado con ellas en el estomago, no me habrían matado, pero me habria enfadado. Y no hubiera gustado verme enfadada.  
_

_jade sonrió cuando capto la referencia.¿ Que, ¿Puedes ponerse verde también?_

_tori se echo a reír. "Lo siento no pude resistirme?_

_jade pensó un momento."Todas las veces que te he arrastrando en el armario del conserje, podrías haberme detenido en cualquier momento."_

_" Si,podría haberle roto el brazo en cualquier momento." tori dijo sin rodeos._

_"¿Por que ,no ?" _

_Tori se sonrojo. Por que me gusta cuando me tocas, aunque solo estaba agarrando mi muñeca. Después de todo soy una chica primero , una persona gay me refiero y segundo un hombre lobo."_

_"Si es así , hacemos una pareja interesante." jade bromeo._

_ tori dio a jade una mirada de esperanza. ¿ Somos una pareja? _

_"Bueno, es una cita así__ que, veremos lo que podemos ser."_

**_espero que les guste, tuve que eliminar la historia y volverla a traducir intentare subir rapido los capitulos, pero depende de los comentarios por que sino la dejo pero escribiré mis fics. _**

**_esperen el proximo capitulo._**

_. _


End file.
